Hidden Fang Chapter I Broken friendship
by SUYUMI
Summary: My world is full of sadness, I have lot of friends but they always leave me behind. I have my family but they just died not knowing why. I don’t understand everything that is happening in my life. I feel… I feel that I got isolated in one place that no o
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I "Broken Friendship"**

My world is full of sadness, I have lot of friends but they always leave me behind. I have my family but they just died not knowing why. I don't understand everything that is happening in my life. I feel… I feel that I got isolated in one place that no one hears my voice.

I saw blood running into me, a blood… a blood that came from the body of two human bodies who loves me. Are they dying, but why?

Beginning:

Hi! I'm Suyumi Natsuke, 15 years old. I'm small; my hair is black and my eyes too. I'm wearing eye glasses since I was small. And also I'm smart enough that some of my classmate hates me. I'm studying at Shin Makuko Academy, one of the most popular schools in Tokyo.

"Ohayo Mom!" I greet

"Ohayo Suyumi-chan, how's your studies?" Mom ask

"It's Ok, Mom."

"Make sure it's Ok Suyumi. I don't want to get embarrass in front of other teachers." Mom yelled

"Yes, Mom!"

Mom is always like that every time we talk every morning. She wants me to reach the things she wants for me. I know that my ability is enough to reach the dreams of her but I want to be like others. Contended in getting just a passing grade and then go outside and play.

"Ohayo Suyumi- chan" Neri shouts from the class room

"Ohayo too Neri-kun" I replied

Neri-kun is my only friend in school and the one who understands me a lot.

"How are you Suyumi- chan?" Neri ask

"I'm fine! Why?"

"Look, Suyumi- chan, Yuri- kun is coming." Neri giggle

"Neri-kun! If you don't stop teasing me, I will throw you outside!" I got irritated

"Calm down Suyumi- chan. I'm just kidding, don't take it seriously."Neri smiles

Yuri is my best enemy in school, I always make trouble with him but he will just stand and do nothing.

"Ohayo Yuri- kun" Neri greeted Yuri

"Ohayo too Neri- kun" Yuri replied

Yuri looks at me after he greeted Neri- kun. I really get irritated every time he's doing that.

"What are you looking at bastard?" I ask

"Nothing!" Yuri replied

"Ahh! You're son of a bitch. You will look at me without any reason." I yelled

"Shut your mouth Suyumi- chan. I'm looking at you because… nothing." He answered

Every time I ask Yuri he never answers me completely, he will just say "nothing." Yuri and I before are closed friends but it was destroyed when he confess to me.

"Suyumi- chan, you know what, you're so kind"

"Me? Kind? What are you saying Yuri-kun? Hahaha" I laugh out loud

"You know what Suyumi-chan because of you I've learn to mingle with others. Because of you I met new friends, your kindness and generosity really helps me a lot. But Suyumi-chan, I'm not like you. I find friends for me to use them." Yuri confess

"What do you mean Yuri-kun?' I ask confusedly

"I have to find another friend Suyumi-chan and maybe I'm not going to recognize you as my friend anymore."

I was shock when Yuri said those words to me. Tears start to fall in my eyes.

"Why Yuri-kun? Why? Tell me did I make something wrong?" I ask

"I just want too."

"I hate you Yuri-kun! I hate you!"

I run away from him and my tears never stop in falling from my eyes. I don't understand why Yuri is doing this to me. We've been friends for a very long years but he just ended it up without any reason.

"Yuri-kun, you're idiot. Idiot" I shouted in the roof top

"Huh! Why you've done this Yuri-kun, I… I don't understand you. I've been a good friend of you, but why you have to do this to me Yuri-kun" I cried

I went home with a down face. "I really don't understand what is happening to Yuri-kun." As I open the door I saw a letter from Yuri.

The Letter;

Dear Suyumi,

Thank you and I'm sorry.

From: Yuri

"Idiot. You're idiot Yuri-Kun"

I throw the letter in the garbage knowing that Yuri is looking at me. I act that I did not saw him and I immediately go inside and close the door.

"Good evening Sister." My little brother Shuri greeted me

"Good evening too Shuri"

"Sister, Shuu and Shuzu are upstairs and fighting each other." Shuri said

'And why they're fighting again Shuri?" I ask

"Shuu wants to get the toy of Shuzu."

I went upstairs to stop Shuu and Shuzu in fighting each other.

"Shuu… Shuzu… what are you doing?" I ask calmly

Shuzu run to me and cried

"Huhuhuh! Sister, Shuu wants to get my toy." Shuzu complain

"Why you want to get it Shuu?"

"Sister, I just want to play with it, but zhuzu does not want me to borrow it." Shuu answers

"But, sister, that toy is very important to me. Nanaka-chan gave that to me before she went to Australia." Shuzu cried

My little brother Shuzu loves so much his bestfriend Nanaka. But Nanaka-chan study abroad because of her Mom's job.

"Ok, Shuzu, I understand. Please stop crying mow my little Shuzu.'

"Shuzu, I'm sorry. I did not know that Nanaka-chan gave this to you." Shuu apologize

"Look, Shuzu, Shuu was sorry for what have done."

"I'm sorry too Shuu." Shuzu said

Shuri, Shuu, and Shuzu are my three little brothers; I've been their mother and father since the day my parents die. My brothers never felt the care of a mother that's why I'm doing everything to give it to them. Our parents died when they are still 2 years old not knowing the reason of their death. The investigator said that my parents' committed suicide but I didn't believe them. My parents will never do that because I know that they love us so much.

Furukawa-sensei the sister of my mom is the one who take good care of us and I used to call her mother. Furukawa-sensei does not have her own family; she never get married because of us. She is afraid that one day no one will take good care of us if she will get married. I know that we were so lucky that mother loves us so much, and because of that I'm doing my best in my studies to pay all the kindness she gave in my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II "Missing Someone"**

"Get out of my way Neri-kun if you don't want to die." I said while running in the hall

"Hey! Suyumi-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna kill that son of the bitch." I shouted

I went in the roof top in where Yuri is staying.

"You, bastard, receive your punishment." I kick the face of Yuri

Yuri fell down and blood started to fall from his nose.

"What's wrong with you Suyumi-chan?" Yuri asked wiping the blood in his nose

"You're asking me what's wrong. Huh! Because of you bastard Furukawa- sensei scolded me."

"But, I didn't do anything Suyumi-chan."

"You didn't do anything! Then why did Furukawa-sensei scolded me that I'm not doing well in my studies this par few days?

"But, it's true Suyumi-chan."

"Listen carefully you bastard and remember this. It's already out of your business everything I'm doing in my life." I yelled

"I know, I'm sorry Suyumi-chan." Yuri said with a low voice

I know that I have hurt Yuri-kun but he deserves it. I want him to feel the pain that I felt when he destroy the friendship that we had.

"Hey! Suyumi-chan, do you remember me?" a guy asked me

"I don't remember you, mister." I answered

"Suyumi-chan, I' Satsuke your childhood friend"

"Satsuke? Is that you?" I exclaim

"It's me Suyumi-chan. Huh, you have already forgotten me."

"Not all Satsuke, I just can't believe that it's you, you have changed a lot. By the way why you are here?"

"I told mother that I'm going to study here because… because I've already misses you so much Suyumi-chan."

Satsuke-kun is my childhood friend. When were young we always play together, go to school together, and do crazy things together. Satsuke is a crying baby before, every time he is bullied by his classmates he easily cried. At age of four Satsuke's parents decided to find there luck abroad, and I can still remember how Satsuke cried when he was telling me that he is leaving.

"Suyumi-chan… Suyumi-chan… Suyumi-chan…?" He cried

"Um, what's wrong Satsuke-kun?" I ask

"Suyumi-chan, I'm leaving to morrow. Mom and dad decided to go abroad; they told me that maybe our luck is there. But Suyumi-chan I… I… I don't want to leave you Suyumi-chan."

I came closer to Satsuke-kun and hug him.

"It's ok, Satsuke-kun. I know that we will see each other again."

"But Suyumi-chan, I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too Satsuke-kun, so please stop crying now. I don't want to see you crying Satsuke-kun."

"Suyumi-chan let's make a promise."

"Ok, Satsuke-kun."

We went to our secret place and there we made a promise that at the time we see each other again we will return those happy moments that we have when were still together.

"Ohayo every one" Sakura-sensei greeted us

"Ohayo Sakura-sensei." Class replied

"Everyone listen, this morning we have a transfer student from and he will be you new classmate starting today." Sakura-sensei said

"Ohayo everyone, I'm Satsuke Yagato, 15 years old, from Europe and a childhood friend of Suyumi Natsuke." Satsuke said proudly

"So you're the childhood friend Suyumi Natsuke" Sakura-sensei said

"Yes!" Satsuke answered proudly

"Ahm, Sakura-sensei can I sit beside Suyumi-chan?" Satsuke asked

"But, Yuri-kun is already sitting beside her Satsuke-kun."

"It's Ok, Sakura-sensei." Yuri said

Yuri stood up and he transfer to another table.

"Thank you, Yuri-kun" Satsuke thanks

I felt embarrass what Yuri had done. "Why he transfer?" I ask myself

"Suyumi-chan, Suyumi-chan." Satsuke's calling me in a low voice

"What Satsuke-kun?" I ask

"Let's eat together Suyumi-chan."

"Ok, Satsuke-kun."

The bell rang and its time for lunch. Yuri look at me then walk away, I don't understand why he always doing that.

"Suymi-chan, let's go." Satsuke grab my hands

"Ok, Ok, Satsuke-kun, don't run." I said

Satsuke and I eat our lunch together under the sakura tree. Satsuke told me every thing that he experience when he was in Europe, but while his talking I'm not listening because I'm still thinking about Yuri.

"What does it mean Yuri-kun? The way you look at me, I know there is something you wanted to say." I'm talking to myself

"Hey, Suyumi-chan, Suyumi-chan, are you listening?" Satsuke ask

"Yeah, yeah! I'm listening." I answered immediately

"Um, I think you're not. Is there something that bothers you Suyumi-chan.?"

"Nope, there non Satsuke-kun."

"What is happening to me? Why… why I'm acting this way?" I ask my self

As I go home I'm still thinking about Yuri. "Why he always hurting me and why he always give those look to me?"

"Sister, you have a call." Shuzu said

"Ok, Shuzu, I'll be there for a second." I replied

I pick up the phone

"Hello, who's this please?"

"Suyumi-chan, it's me Yuri"

"Yu… Yuri-kun, um, why did you call?"

"Suyumi-chan, Suyumi-chan, I miss you."

I was schock and I cannot speak words anymore.

"He miss me, Yuri-kun miss me." I said to my mind

"I have to go now Suyumi-chan. I call you just to say that I miss you. Bye." Yuri put down the phone

"Yuri miss me, Yuri miss me! Hahaha, Shuzu, Yuri miss me. I'm so happy Shuzu." I shouted

"Calm down sister, you're already hurting me." Suhuzu complain

"I'm sorry Shuzu, your sister is just happy."

"Um, ok!" Shuzu said

I went to my room and get my guitar and I cannot understand my emotion that day. It looks like I want to shout and tell everyone that Yuri miss me.


End file.
